A Lot Can Happen In 4 Years
by shainingu etowa-ru
Summary: One year after the incident with the ex-Elementary School Principal has ended, Mikan and her class have just graduated from the elementary school division. However, Mikan suddenly disappears soon after! What happens to her throughout the next 4 years!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After the ending of the entire 'stopping the elementary school principal and his cronies and changing Reo Serio back to his old nature etc.' had been completed, Gakuen Alice had a peaceful year, seeing Mikan and her class graduate from the elementary division to the middle school. (N.B- in this fanfic, each class in Gakuen Alice goes through 2 years of being in the same class and it is arranged like this: if for example Mikan is in Elementary Class B Year 2, then the codename for her current class is EB/2. I really hope you understand it!! Here's an extra list below to help you understand it better:

~Elementary School Division Class A Year ½ (whatever age the student was admitted so long the student is below 8 years old for Year 1. Year 29 year olds.)

~Elementary School Division Class B Year ½ (Year 1 for 10/ Year 2 for 11 year olds)

~Middle School Division Class A ½ (Year 1 for 12/Year 2 for 13 year olds)

~Middle School Division Class B ½ (Year 1 for 14/Year 2 for 15 year olds)

~High School Division Class A ½ (Year 1 for 16/Year 2 for 17 year olds)

~High School Division Class B ½ (Year 1 for 18/Year 2 for 19 year olds) *Year 2 is the graduating class.

Total=12 different class levels, 4 class levels per school division.)

{Sorry, I know this is really lengthy!!-TheLightThatIsMe}

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Tachibana Higuchi!**

**Cont'd Summary:** ok, anyways, what happened is that the school had a peaceful year and then it was Graduation Day for the Elementary Class B Year 2 pupils. This is Mikan's class-remember one year has already passed. Let's continue:

Chapter One: Prologue-4 years ago

**Normal POV:**

The morning after the elementay school graduation party has ended, the class are packing their things to get ready to move to the new dorms in the Middle School Division for the new school year.

In the Special Star Elementary Division Dorm Building:

Hotaru Imai opened her dorm room door and raced across the one and a half-metre width corridor to her best friend Mikan Sakura's room, which is directly opposite her own.

She pounded on the door.

"OI BAKA!! WAKE UP!!" (**N.B** This happens every morning…)

There was no response. Hotaru tried again.

"OOOIIIIII!!! BAAAKKKAAAA!!!"

Again, there was zero response. There is not even a single sound to be heard. Hotaru thinks about this for a few moments. Then, she pulls out her newest BAKA GUN model and fires at the door. It falls apart and Hotaru charges inside, really to 'kill' Mikan.

"OI BAKA! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME EARLIER!?"

She pulls back the sheets on Mikan's bed.

"Huh? Where's Mikan? She's not in bed.."

Hotaru makes a closer inspection around the room and realizes that several of Mikan's things, including her school bag and sports bag, are missing, along with several of Mikan's precious belongings, like some pictures that once stood on the mantelpiece, her new Middle School-issue laptop, MP3 player, several gifts from Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume, and most of her clothes.

"Hmm…where did she go? I was going to tell her to pack her things to get ready for our move to the Middle School Dorm later this afternoon, but it looks like she's already packed. But where did she go?"

Hotaru decides to shelve the incident for the moment and returns to her room to continue her packing. An hour later, her boyfriend, Ruka Nogi and his best friend, who is also Mikan's boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga, turn up just outside her room.

"Morning Hotaru," greeted Ruka. Natsume simply said "Hn."

"Hey guys. What's the time now?"

Ruka looked at his watch.

"It's 10 am. You done packing? We finished a few minutes ago."

Hotaru asks whether they have seen Mikan.

"No," replies Natsume. "We haven't seen her since last night."

"…"

"Go and check her bedroom! I have a bad feeling…" said Hotaru, sounding worried.

**Mikan's bedroom:**

They found that Mikan has left a letter on her desk in the bedroom and open it. The letter reads:

" 'Dear Gakuen Alice,

For reasons that I am currently not allowed to say, I have to leave Gakuen Alice. I am one hundred percent sorry for leaving on such short notice, and I know that by the time you read this letter, Hotaru and you others, I will have left this country for another.

A group or an organization, I don't know what to call it, have blackmailed me into joining them because they threatened me with the safety of the school, my friends and family. At the beginning I refused of course, but finally when they decided to use you guys to force me, I had to give in. I might never come back again to this place, but I hope that you all will forgive me and accept that I have left already and you can't do anything about it now. Like I said just now, I'm really sorry! Please forgive me for any wrong I have ever done.

I will tell you though; I am in quite safe hands. My blackmailers have promised to take good care of me. Please give my love to my mother and uncle; I promise that I won't forget you all. I am most apologetic to Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka. Thanks to all of you who have always been there for me whenever I needed help!

-Love and Regards to all, Mikan Sakura.' "

Hotaru stopped reading and paused to let it all sink in. Her eyes grew wide.

**Natsume POV:**

_What the?! What was that baka thinking?! Is she crazy?! Where did she go anyway?!_ Suddenly my sister Aoi rushed into the bedroom. She was apparently looking for Mikan. Nobara followed her in. (Okay, for those who still do not know, Aoi is NOT my twin sister. I was born in February and Aoi was born in December in the same year.)

"Where's Mikan-chan?" Nobody knew how to reply. Meanwhile Hotaru had had to sit down. Anyway, I'm sure that the baka went off with that organization or whatever. I've a good mind to go and bring her back in fact!! Besides Aoi is beginning to look very worried. "Onii-chan? Where is Mikan-chan?" My sister's eyes searched the room. Seeing no Mikan, she started to wail a bit. " MIKAN-CHAN?!" I sighed. Oh man.

**Hotaru POV:**

_What is wrong with that BAKA!? _So she sacrificed herself for everybody- so like her to do that! I should've guessed that SOMETHING was up- after all she's been behaving oddly for the past few days!! _WHERE DID THAT BAKA GO!?_

**Ruka POV:**

I looked at my girlfriend. Poor Hotaru, she was hiding her face in her hands at the moment. Oh man. I wonder where Mikan went. Probably with that weird group she mentioned..I stole a peek at my best friend next. He was standing next to me, looking very silent and he seemed to be thinking hard.

**Normal POV:**

"**MIKAN-CHAN!!"** cried Aoi. Her partner Nobara was trying to comfort her, but without much success. Suddenly the bedroom door was flung open and several adults rushed in. The 5 students turned around to look. The group of adults consisted of Azumi Yuka the Elementary School Principal, Principal Yukihira of the High School Division, Jinno-sensei, Narumi-sensei and the head of the Alice Academy Police. "What's going on?!" demanded Yuka breathlessly.

"We heard that Mikan is missing or something?!" asked Narumi.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. _How had they found out so fast?!_

_________________________________________________________________________

(Okay, um, this is the end of the first chappie-and it's my first fanfic, so no flames please if possible Okays?? Of course I gladly accept any writing tips from the better writers, please review!! Thank you!!! –TheLightThatIsMe)


	2. Chapter 2

**TheLightThatIsMe: **Okay, before I begin Chapter 2, I'd like to apologize for the 1st Chappie because I realized that I forgot to include stuff like the character's new infos.. also there is the new introduction of a group consisting of Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka..so please, here's the updated one that goes in line with my story below! Please enjoy and no flames!! ~

**About the SC AND SCB: **This is something I thought of a long time ago but it's making its debut only now so please enjoy it! **SC** refers to the **S**ilent **C**ouncil. It was created shortly after the ex-Elementary School Principal's (henceforth known as the ex-ESP) fall of power. Its main aim is to flush out existing AAO members or people like that. The only people who know of the existence of this group are the teachers in Gakuen Alice, the school's principals and the police chief of Gakuen Alice. The SCB however is not a group. It is a notebook. It stands for **S**ilent **C**ouncil **B**ook. The SC note down every mission that they do in the notebook.

**Main Character Bios:**

#1. Mikan SakuraAge: 14+Alice(s): Nullification, Stealing (SEC)

Star Rank: SpecialClass (4 Years Later): Middle School Class B Year 2

Aliases: Shiro Neko (White Cat), Baka, Mikan No Kimi (Hanazonokai Princess Name),

Strawberry Pattern, Polkadots etc.

Favourite Hobby: Hugging Hotaru!! =)

Best Friend: Hotaru Imai

Birthday: January 1

Alice Stone Colour: Mandarin Orange

Rank Of Position In The SC: Secretary

#2. Hotaru ImaiAge: 15+Alice: Invention

Star Rank: SpecialClass: Middle School Class B Year 2

Aliases: The Ice Queen

Favourite Hobby: Eating Any Seafood

Best Friend: Mikan Sakura

Birthday: -Unknown-

Alice Stone Colour: Purple (I think!)

Rank Of Position In The SC: Adviser/Inventor

#3. Natsume HyuugaAge: 15+Alice: Fire (Strong)

Star Rank: SpecialClass: Middle School Class B Year 2

Aliases: Kuro Neko (Black Cat)

Favourite Hobby: Reading Manga

Best Friend: Ruka Nogi

Birthday: February **?**

Alice Stone Colour: Red

Rank Of Position In The SC: President

#4. Ruka NogiAge: 15+Alice: Animal Pheromone Inclination

Star Rank: SpecialClass: Middle School Class B Year 2

Aliases: -None Known At The Moment-

Favourite Hobby: Caring For Animals/ Playing With Animals

Alice Stone Colour: -Unknown-

Rank Of Position In The SC: Vice-President

This is currently all for the character's bios!! If anyone wants more bios like of Nobara and Aoi or others etc. please leave a note in the review and I will try my best to fit it in. Thanks a million and please review chapter 2 if you can and tell me whatever you don't like! N.B this is still the past 4 years ago, it's a very long story explanation sorry!! ~Enjoy Chapter 2! ~TheLightThatIsMe

___________________________________________________________________________

**~Chapter 2~**

**Ruka POV:**

I looked at the group gathered in Mikan's bedroom. Nobara had not been having any luck in calming down an almost-hysterical Aoi for the past ten minutes, Hotaru was still sitting in the chair, Natsume still appeared to be thinking, the senseis were quietly discussing something while I was just standing there doing nothing. The mood in the room seemed to range from gloomy to absolute despondence-a very unhealthy combination. I wondered who the group or organization Mikan had joined wanted her to do though…it seemed like a pretty important thing that they wanted her to do for them…

**Hotaru POV:**

I dried my tears and cleaned my face with the nearest thing I could find-which unfortunately just happened to be a hankerchief that baka had left on the desk. This set off another fresh round of crying from yours truly. I sighed and put the hankerchief back on the desk a minute later, then decided we had to do something about the situation. ANYTHING, I thought, would be better then just waiting right?

**Normal POV:**

"We have to do something," said Hotaru suddenly. She stood up from the chair with such force the chair actually crashed backwards onto the floor, though she didn't appear to hear the noise it made. "Do what?" asked Nobara, trying to clean Aoi's face with a pack of wet tissues.

"I don't know," confessed the Ice Queen, "but doing something might help us right? I mean, that's what the SC are here for right?"

The teachers turned to look at her. "…Imai-san," said Jinno warningly. "About the SC.."

"Do you think you should put that chair back in its place first?" Yuka hurriedly cut in.

Hotaru realised that she'd nearly let outsiders(meaning Nobara and Aoi) know about the SC and hurriedly turned around to put the fallen chair back to its rightful position. "Now what?"

For the first time in what seemed like ages Natsume finally said SOMETHING.

"I think we should not do anything."

"WHAT?!" Hotaru was livid. "Mikan is in the hands of an enemy and you're saying we shouldn't do anything?!"

"Well, she herself wrote in that letter that the enemy will treat her well, so I don't see anything wrong about not trying to find her. Don't misunderstand me, I AM worried. Anyway, Azumi-sensei, how did you find out Mikan disappeared so early? I thought we hadn't sent a messenger to you yet?"

Yuka Azumi looked surprised. "Come to think of it…"

**FLASHBACK-20 MINUTES AGO, YUKA POV:**

I was walking along the common corridor of the Elementary School building when I ran into a couple of girls in the B class Year 1. They were saying something like "Did you hear? _Mikan Sakura_ escaped from here last night!'' Then the other girl replied, " Really? Wow! But I thought she doesn't have any reason to escape?" I nearly dropped the files I was carrying and started running to the teacher's office. Along the way I heard a lot of other students all openly discussing Mikan's disappearance. Then I got Yukihira, Jinno, Narumi and the police chief and ran all the way to the Special Star dorm rooms…

**END OF YUKA'S FLASHBACK:**

**BACK TO Normal POV:**

"Who found out first that Mikan had disappeared?" asked Hotaru. "This whole thing is very strange. Only Mikan should have known of her proposed disappearance, and we only found out today. Who else knew and told everybody else?"

Principal Yukihira's voice was very grim. "We'd better tell the school Mikan disappeared for unexplained blackmail reasons and that her family and friends wish for others to respect their privacy in the press statement release. We're going to need to have a statement or this whole thing will become very big news. It might even reach Tokyo! And that's not a good idea."

Heads nodded all around the room and the adults left, telling Natsume and the other 3 to go on and move to the Middle School dorm rooms. They would try their best to handle the situation and update them daily.

"I wonder what Mikan is doing now?" Hotaru wondered aloud.

**MEANWHILE…on the other side of the world…**a private plane was landing at Heathrow Airport in America. A long limousine arrived on the tarmac just as the plane stairs unfolded. A small girl descended the steps very slowly, carrying a sports bag. A young man about 10 years her senior-putting him at about 22, followed, lugging his charge's suitcase. The girl paused at the foot of the stairs and looked around. "So this is America right?" Her new bodyguard glanced at her. "Yes. We have arrived."

Place: America, New York City, Alice Academy Branch 2 HQ, a.k.a Hotel Grandeur

Mikan Sakura put her suitcase down in the lobby and stared. And stared. And stared.

"What's with the humongous lobby full of expensive stuff?!" Her bodyguard started to explain. "Sakura-san, this is the A.A.B HQ. You should remember that we're quite rich, that's why all the ornate designs you see around you. Also, this is a hotel. We are to stay here."

**~END OF CHAPTER 2~**

(Okay first of all I know this chappie really sucked quite a bit bcoz not much drama etc. but I promise you the next chapter should prove to be more interesting since it features mikan's life mostly-I'll be concentrating on that! Please review and tell me what you might like to see featured in the story and I'll see whether I can fit it in!! Thank you!! -TheLightThatIsMe)


End file.
